Afterlife
by ccchocolate-rrrose
Summary: They all died different ways, from different eras. The Goddess puts them in an undercover mission. Can they handle being alive again for only two months? InuKag, MirSan


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Not An Angel, Not A Devil

By: darkangelprincess24

Prologue

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

He stalked around the trees, hugging his sword to his chest. A twig snapped and he turned with his sword ready to kill. He silently climbed the closest tree, hiding in it until he saw a man dressed in armor stand below him, unaware of the enemy in the tree.

Crouching and readying himself to pounce upon his target, he aimed the blade of his sword to his enemy's back. He jumped down and thrust the rusty blade through the man's back. He made sure it went out the front, by his heart, before he slowly pulled it out and let the man fall to the ground. He never made a sound.

He stared at the dead man while cleaning the crimson blood off his blade, not noticing the bright light coming from behind him. "Nice to meet you, I'm your assassin, Inuyasha."

_**----------------**_

"Hiraikotsu!"

The large boomerang whipped through the air, aiming at her target who she had sworn to kill. It…missed? She caught it and swung it again at a different angle. The beast laughter boomed through the air as, with but a flick of its wrist, it turned her boomerang straight back towards her. The corner caught her in the stomach while the other corner slapped at her face. She tried to move, but it seemed almost impossible. The boomerang- _her_ boomerang- sliced her again. he fell to the ground, panting and coughing up blood. She tried to sit up, but her muscles gave away and she fell again, clutching her stomach, which was bleeding profusely. The beast stood over her and raised his right arm to strike the final blow.

"Good-bye, little Taijiya." It whispered as her scream filled the air.

_**!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()**_

He grunted as he uncovered the rosary beads from his left hand, calling out the curse's name. The rather large demon was sucked into oblivion. He winced as he felt the demon wither in his arm before it stopped altogether. He looked up. Seven abnormally large bees were headed towards him. He aimed his kaazana at them, successfully sucking them-- Wait! They were…flying in?

The young man of seventeen whimpered as a head-splitting pain shot through his arm and body. The tunnel to oblivion had grown wider. He tried to pull his rosary beads back over his hand, but he couldn't move. Another shot of pain coursed through him as he recognized it; poison. Those bees were poisonous!

The tunnel cracked again.

"No…" He whimpered. He coughed wildly, shaking the tunnel. He watched in horror as the black crept around his hand and arm. His dying scream filled the air.

_**POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP**_

The fire blazed and people screamed. "Bandits!"

She ran around the burning town frantically. "Sota! Where are you?" She heard her name and turned. "Sota!" She sprinted towards the boy. She stopped abruptly when a burning pillar fell in between them. She called his name again. No answer.

She shook her head and tried to find another way to get to him. The raven-haired beauty grabbed her clothes tightly around her and ran into the fire. "Sota?" Another pillar fell behind her, blocking her way of exit. Taking a deep breath, she turned, slamming into a man. She looked up and screamed when he grabbed her waist roughly.

"We could have some fun with you," He growled, dragging the screaming fifteen year old through the burning house.

She kicked and screamed, but the bandit held on to her tightly. Without a second thought, she reached under her skirt to where she held her birthday present from her father. A dagger. She slammed it into the man's back. As soon as he dropped her, she took off running, gripping the dagger in her left hand. She looked around frantically. There was no way out. She whimpered as a wall crumbled around her. It was getting…too hot. She couldn't breathe.

Turning around and searching for an exit, she shrieked, "Somebody help me!"

_**!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()**_

_**Author's note: I know I have no business making a new story when I should be working on The Hanyou and the College Girl and The Assassins, but this came to mind and how cool it would be in- can you believe it?- math class, and I wanted to try it out and see if it worked or whatever. Don't worry, they all meet next chapter and you'll see what their reactions are to being dead are…**_

_**Please review, I want to continue this! If I get…two reviews, I'll continue this, okay?**_


End file.
